Sweet Revenge: Part V
by TheOriginalLauren
Summary: THE FINAL CHAPTER...WILL JULIETTE FIND SHELBY IN TIME OR EVEN AT ALL????
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
Sweet Revenge  
Part 1   
  
  
Disclaimer:These characters are not mine. They are owned by FFC.  
  
Author's Note: Hey everybody! Remember me? If you don't, then I'm the one who   
wrote the fic "Sunrise at Horizon" a while back. I'm the freak who couldn't   
upload it right. Now do you remember me? Just kidding. Well, MM showed me how  
to upload a fic this way, so hopefully, it'll work. I heard from some people   
that they couldn't read "Sunrise at Horizon" because of the format, so if you  
can't read it, email me at afgirl122@hotmail.com and I'll upload it this way  
just for you. Hehe i've had some sugar. Anyways. About this fic. Now,   
Juliette and Shelby pretty much HATE each other. Sure, they got better   
through out the season, but it's still pretty bad. And to me, it seems that  
Shelby is always getting the last word. The comeback. Like she comes out the  
bigger person and Juliette the weaker. Now what if these roles were reversed?  
What if Juliette got Shelby so bad that Shelby would never ever think twice  
about teasing Jules. What if? That's what this fic is about. Sorry, it's   
really bad. I'm better at romantic S&S stories, but I'm trying this. So   
please don't be mean to me! And Juliette is a little crazy in this story...  
like Jekyll and Hyde crazy. But it comes together in the end. Whew! Sorry,   
had alot to cover. Here it is.  
  
  
  
"Those who are most alike have the most conflict"  
Daisy Lipenowski  
  
  
"Okay, who can solve this equation?" Sophie Becker turned around from the   
chalkboard to see the blank expressions on the students's faces. Juliette curiously  
looked around the room to see if anyone had any idea of what the answer might be,  
and realized there weren't.  
"Anyone?" Sophie asked desperately. Juliette slowly put her hand in the air.  
"Yes! Juliette?" Sophie asked excitedly.   
"Why did you raise your hand, you idiot?" Juliette thought to herself. "Just guess  
anything, it might be right," she assured herself.   
"Umm...," Juliette racked her brain for any answer that came to mind. "56?" she   
guessed.  
The class then erupted into laughter. Juliette self-consciously looked around the   
room to see what was so funny, when she saw it. Shelby. She could see that smug   
smile on her face that let Juliette know that she had said something funny about her.  
"Okay class, that's enough," Sophie said firmly. "Juliette, how could the answer   
be 56 if you're subtracting and I didn't give you those numbers to begin with?"   
Juliette then sunk lower and lower in her seat. "Idiot, should have kept your mouth  
shut," she mumbled.   
"I think Jules should be kept back...a few grades," Shelby said loudly.  
"Oh, like you know the answer?" Juliette snapped.  
"Actually, I do. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to subtract in an equation." Shelby  
snapped back.  
"Well Shelby, then why don't you come up here and solve it?" Sophie challenged.  
Shelby walked right up to the front of the class and answered simply, "Fine."  
She then began scribbling furiously on the board. Juliette just smirked. She   
couldn't wait to see Shelby be humiliated in front of the whole class.  
After a few seconds, Shelby turned around, a look of contempt on her face.   
Juliette's smile then faded when Sophie started applauding.  
"Wow Shelby, I'm impressed." Sophie exclaimed.  
All of the students (excluding Juliette) then joined in clapping. Shelby then turned  
to Juliette with that smug smile on her face.  
"See Juliette? It's called accomplishing something. The biggest accomplishment  
you've made is knowing where to cross a river. Put THAT on your college applications."  
All of the students snickered.   
"Shelby..."Sophie started, but was then interrupted by the lunch bell. She didn't   
even have time to finish her sentence because the students were already gone.  
  
Juliette slowly walked into the cafteria. "Ugh," she grumbled, looking at the so   
called "food." She couldn't believe people were capable of making such disgusting slop.  
She heisantly stepped into the line and grabbed a tray.  
"Um...just a salad, please," Juliette said quietly. The cook just stared at her.  
"This isn't a restaurant,"she answered simply.  
"I know, but..." Juliette started.  
"But nothing," the cook snapped. "You are lucky you even have food," she added   
bitterly.  
"Well, I'm not very hungry," Juliette replied meekly.   
"Not HUNGRY?" the cook asked angrily. "Well then, I guess you haven't seen this   
YUMMY food right here. How about I serve you three helpings of each?"  
"No, that's really okay," Juliette insisted.  
"I expect you to lick this bowl clean or I will talk to Peter about your freshness  
with me," the cook snarled.  
Juliette really didn't want to be on shuns, so she just stood there, staring at the  
mounds of food the cook was placing on her plate.  
After her plate was filled high with food, the cook flashed Juliette a toothless grin.  
"Looks like you have alot of eating to do."  
Juliette groaned in response as she struggled to lift her tray. After she had   
wobbily lifted it, she attempted to take small steps towards a table. She tried not to be  
too intimated by the snickers and stares people were giving her. She slowly neared the  
table, but was then intercepted by Shelby.  
"Wow Jules, racking up on the food there, huh?" she asked with a laugh.  
"Shut up, Shelby." Juliette said through gritted teeth. But Shelby wasn't going to let  
Juliette get away like that.  
Shelby then "accidentally" put her foot out while Juliette was walking by. For the  
third time that day, everyone burst out laughing.  
"Oh whoops! Did my foot just end up right there?" Shelby asked innocently.  
Juliette just groaned. "This day has gone from bad to worse," she thought angrily  
to herself.   
"It's okay, Juliette. I don't think you needed all that food anyways. Those pants  
are tight on you as it is." Shelby added.  
This resulted with more laughter. Juliette was about to break down crying when a  
hand pulled her up. As she struggled to get the food out of her hair, she realized who'd  
pulled her up.   
"Hey, i'm Josh Swansick and I'm new here," the gorgeous guy said.  
"Juliette, me. I mean, me, I'm Juliette."  
Josh laughed, his light blue eyes twinkling. "Well Juliette, are you okay?" he asked  
sympathetically.  
"Yyyeah," she studdered.  
Josh smiled. "So, uh, Juliette, do you wanna..."  
He was interrupted by Shelby. "Oh Juliette, I forgot to tell you. You're medicine for  
your little foot-fungus problem came today," she announced.   
"What are you..."Juliette asked, confused.  
Josh, all of a sudden, looked disgusted. "Uh, yeah. I guess I'll see ya later,   
Juliette," he muttered quickly. And then, he was gone.  
Shelby turned to Juliette and smiled. "It just isn't your day, is it?" she asked. Then,  
she let out an evil laugh and left Juliette by herself in the cafteria.  
Almost on instict, the tears started falling. But Juliette took a deep breath and   
brushed them away. "That's it," she said aloud. "No more Miss Nice Guy. I'm gonna give  
Shelby the revenge she deserves.   
And Juliette smiled mischeviosly as she began plotting her plan.  
  
-Hehehehe! Juliette's turning evil! Just kidding. Sorry if it's really bad or unclear right   
now. The next chapter clears ALOT up, and you'll find out what Juliette has up her   
sleeve. And it aint a white rabbit.   
  
  



	2. Sweet Revenge: Part II

  
  
  
  
  
  
Sweet Revenge: Part II  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine blah blah blah  
Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I had it typed and   
ready to go but then it somehow disappeared! I've been on a trip and had to go to   
practice and stuff so I never had time to post. So, finally today I had time to type it. Oh,   
thank you to MM who showed me how to upload this the right way. I love you girl! And  
as always, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Those who are most alike have the most conflict"  
Daisy Lipenowski  
  
  
*In Peter's Office*  
"And after you finish kitchen duty, you will do some errands for me, got it?"  
Shelby looked up at Peter. "I didn't mean to trip to her," she said innocently.  
"I find that hard to believe," said Peter.  
Shelby sat up. "Okay, so what? I tripped her. It was a harmless joke. Why do I  
have to get shuns for sticking my foot out?"  
"It was more than that, Shelby. Earlier you teased her about not making   
accomplishments. Then you teased her about her weight. And to make it even worse,  
you tripped her in front of everybody." Peter stated.  
Shelby rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault Juliette's a wimp."  
There was a pregnant pause. Then Peter looked up.  
"Juliette is alot stronger than you think," he finally said.  
Shelby laughed. "Doubtful, very doubtful." she simply said.  
Peter sighed. "Shelby, Juliette is a person. Just like you, me, and everyone else  
here. She has feelings like any other human being. That's what I'd like you to think   
about."  
Shelby looked confused. "I have to have 'quality thinking time' and the other stuff   
you assigned me for shuns?" she asked.   
Peter thought for a moment. Then he looked at Shelby again. "No," he answered.  
"Your punishment is I want you to think about the things you did to Juliette. And the fact  
that she is a person, like you. After you have given this thought, I want a 1000 word   
essay."  
Shelby looked shocked. "That's it? No running errands or kitchen duty?" she asked.  
"That's it," Peter replied. "It is harder than you think, though." he added.  
"I think I can handle it," Shelby easily stated.  
"Okay, you can go now," Peter told her.  
Shelby got up and walked over to the door, still not getting over how easy her   
punishment was.  
"And Shelby?" Peter asked.  
Shelby turned around, a scowl on her face. "You changed your mind, didn't you?"  
Shelby guessed.  
Peter laughed. "No, I just..." he trailed off for a moment. "Cut Juliette some slack,  
will you?" he finished.  
Shelby rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she muttered.  
Peter looked slightly disappointed but he forced a smile. "Alright, leave before I do  
change my mind." he ordered jokingly.  
Shelby smirked and then left Peter's office.  
  
*Outside Peter's Office*  
Shelby walked out of Peter's office with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe  
how easy she got off. She turned around to see Scott behind her.  
"So, uh, how bad is it?" he asked.  
Shelby grinned. "I have to write an essay," she simply stated.  
Scott's eyes went wide. "That's it?" he asked, surprised.  
"Yep," Shelby smiled.  
"Wow, you're lucky." he told her.  
Shelby rolled her eyes. "It wasn't a big deal to begin with," she said.  
Scott shrugged. He knew not to say anything in Juliette's defense; Shelby would   
bite his head off. "So since you're not gonna be busy or anything, you wanna meet me  
at the docks tonight?" he asked flirtateously.  
Shelby's smile turned into a frown. "Can't. I have to finish my biology homework,"  
she said sadly.  
Scott's face dropped. "Okay, maybe tomorrow." he suggested.  
Shelby gave a small smile. "Yeah," she replied.  
Scott then smiled at her. "Well, I'll see you later." he told her.  
"Yeah...later," she said quietly as he turned and walked away.  
Juliette laughed, watching Shelby be left alone like that. She had seen the whole  
thing. She turned with her back to the wall. "When I get through with Shelby she'll be   
begging for ME to be her friend, she'll be so desperate." Juliette said aloud. She looked  
at Shelby once again. "You're gonna be sorry you were ever mean to me," she  
threatened to Shelby's back.  
  
-Later that Day-  
*In the Lodge*  
Juliette casually strolled into the lodge. She was on a mission: she was trying to  
find Scott. She peeked into the room to see Scott sitting by himself on the couch, writing  
in his journal. "Perfect," she thought to herself.  
She flaunted in the room with easy strides. "Scott!" she exclaimed in a perky voice.  
Scott looked up from his journal. "Oh, hey Juliette," he said in a bored voice.  
"Whatcha doin?" she asked, ignoring his tone.  
"Just writin," he answered.   
Juliette pretended to be shocked. "What? You're not with Shelby?" she asked,   
surprised.  
"She had stuff to do," Scott simply answered.   
"Oh. I guess I should I have known. She's always trying to avoid talking to you,"  
Juliette shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. She smiled as Scott quickly looked up from  
his journal. "Now he's paying attention to me," she thought to herself.  
"What are you talking about?" Scott asked angrily.  
"Come on, Scott. Why do you think she's always turning your little 'get-togethers'  
down?"  
Scott looked dumbfounded for a second. But then he quickly shook his head.   
"She's busy. That's it. Get it through your head!" he yelled at Juliette. Then he got up   
from the couch, fuming.  
As he turned to leave, Juliette grabbed his arm. Scott looked surprised. "Scott, you  
have to face reality. Shelby doesn't trust you. You can't ignore the truth," she said  
sympathetically.  
Scott was quiet for a minute. Then he finally looked at Juliette again, but he didn't  
say anything.  
"You need someone who trusts you, that will talk to you, and not make excuses for  
everything." Juliette said quietly.   
Scott's eyes then had angry slits in them. "Is that what this is about? You're telling  
me all this stuff about Shelby so I'll come crawling to you?" Scott yelled.  
Juliette quickly shook her head. "No Scott. We're over. I'm just trying to be a friend  
here," she truthfully answered. "Just think about what I said. Maybe then you'll see   
Shelby for what she is," she added.  
Scott looked at the floor.  
"Bye," she whispered. And she left a confused Scott by himself, to think about   
Shelby.  
  
*Girls Dorm*  
Juliette slyly peeked into the window of the girls's dorm. "Yes!" she whispered..  
Daisy was sitting on her bed, reading her tarot cards...by herself. Juliette couldn't  
believe how much luck she was having. "I guess Shelby is destined for a rude   
awakening," she thought to herself. She laughed at the thought. Then she took a deep  
breath and slowly opened the door to the dorm. "Hi Daisy!" she squealed.  
Daisy barely looked up. "What do you want?" she asked rudely.  
Juliette ignored her rudeness. "What are you doin?" she asked.  
"Knitting a sweater," Daisy sarcastically answered.  
Juliette giggled. "That's funny, Daisy," she said in between laughs.   
"Oh yes, my mission in life:to make you laugh," Daisy joked.  
Juliette smirked. "Anyways, why are you sitting by yourself?" she asked.  
Daisy looked up. "To mope about my so called life," she said in a creepy voice.  
Juliette rolled her eyes. "No, seriously. Where's Shelby? Why aren't you with her?"  
she asked.  
"Juliette, are you so desperate for a friend that you came to me?" Daisy snapped.  
"No," Juliette answered quickly. "I just saw you in here by yuorself and I was   
wondering why you aren't hanging out with Shelby or something," she finished.  
"For your information, Shelby is writing an essay," Daisy stated.  
"Oh," Juliette said quietly. "I guess she's with Scott right now because she's done   
with her paper," she continued.  
Daisy looked up. "Yeah, I guess," she agreed.  
"Man, it seems like that's all she ever does," said Juliette.  
Daisy looked confused. "What?" she asked.  
"You know, in her free time she's always with Scott or always talking about Scott...  
it's like that's all she cares about," Juliette answered simply.  
Daisy just looked at her.  
Juliette kept talking. "I mean, every time you and Shelby talk, it's about Scott...am I  
right?"  
Daisy just looked away.  
"The truth hurts, Daisy," Juliette said in a small voice. "But the truth is, Shelby only  
cares about her precious Scott. She's just using you for advice," she added.  
Dasiy blinked and Juliette thought she saw a tear in her eye.  
"I say, you find a friend you likes you for YOU," Juliette advised.  
It was quiet for a few seconds. Then Juliette broke the silence. "Well, I gotta go   
but I'll talk to you later," she said in a perky voice, like nothing had happened.  
After she was out of Daisy's earshot, Juliette began laughing hysterically. "This is  
too much fun," she thought to herself. "Well, let's go see waht other damage I can do   
to Shelby's life," she said aloud. She laughed again and left the girls's dorm to continue  
turning everyone against Shelby.  
  
*Outside*  
Shelby smiled as she finished writing the final word on her essay. "Done," she said   
happily, to no one in particular. She glanced around the playing area. "I guess I'll go find  
Scott or Daisy," she thought to herself.  
She looked over to the docks to see Scott sitting there alone.  
Shelby grinned. "Looks like I can take him up on his offer," she thought.  
She slowly walked over to the docks, unbeknowst to Scott.  
As she quietly tiptoed behind him, she made her move.  
She thrust her arms around his neck and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Hey   
there," she whispered.  
Scott just looked up at her with a look of almost hatred on his face.  
Shelby quickly pulled her arms away, confused. "Scott, what's wrong?" she asked  
in a concerned voice.  
"Let's talk, Shelby," Scott suggested somewhat angrily.  
"Okay, about what? Elayne? Your dad...?" Shelby asked.  
Scott shook his head. "No, let's talk about you for once," Scott almost ordered.  
Shelby looked slightly scared. "Me?" she asked.  
Scott nodded. "What's on your mind, Shel? You wanna tell me? Are you thinking  
about me? Us? Walt? The guys you slept with?" he asked forwardly.  
Shelby's head shot up. "What kind of question is that?" she asked angrily.  
"It's a question, Shelby. So, are you gonna be honest for once and tell me how   
you're feeling?" Scott questioned.  
"I feel really confused right now. That's how I feel," Shelby honestly answered.  
"Tell me, Shelby. Tell me everything. Tell me about your past, how you feel about it,  
how you feel about me, even how you feel about life!" Scott commanded.  
Shelby took a step back, scared. 'Why are you asking me this?" she asked quietly.  
Scott ignored her question. "Tell me," he repeated.  
Shelby didn't say a word. She couldn't. She didn't know what to say.  
Scott finally spoke. "I knew it. You can't do it, can you?" he asked.  
Shelby slowly shook her head.   
Scott ran his fingers through his hair. "That's what I thought," he almost whispered.  
And then, he was gone.  
Shelby watched him as he walked away. "What just happened?" she asked herself.  
What she needed right now was some advice. She knew what she had to do. She then  
stepped off the docks and headed to the girls's dorm to find Daisy.  
  
*In the Girls Dorm*  
Shelby burst through the door to the dorm, not even bothering to knock. She let out  
a sigh of relief when she saw that Daisy was the only one in the room.   
Daisy looked up, her eyes red from crying.  
Shelby didn't even notice. "Daisy, you would NOT believe what just happened. See,  
I saw Scott on the docks so I..."  
Daisy interrupted her. "You wanna know what I did today, Shelby?" Daisy asked.  
Shelby stopped talking. "Uh, I was kinda talking to you," Shelby replied.   
Daisy shook her head. "No. YOU came busting through here, about to have a panic  
attack over, surprise, surprise, Scott," Daisy said in an angry voice. "And you expect ME  
to comfort you, to tell you it's gonna be alright. You're gonna want advice. What about  
what I want, Shelby?" she asked.  
Shelby's eyes widened. "Daisy, I just wanted to talk to you about..."  
Daisy interrupted her again. "About Scott. That's all you care about." she stated.  
"How about YOU figure out what to do. Because I'm NOT going to be used for giving  
advice. So looks like you might actually have to solve your own so called 'problem'."  
Daisy finished with one more remark. "Because I'm through with helping you,"  
And Shelby was left by herself, yet again. And for the first time in a long time, she  
felt alone.  
  
*By the Front Desk*  
"But Peter," Juliette whined.  
"But nothing," Peter interrupted. "You will greet the visitors and you will find a   
student to give them the tour," he added.  
"Why do I have to do this?" Juliette asked curiously.  
Peter patted her on the shoulder. "Because we are very busy today and it'll be a good  
way for you to brush up on your social skills," he replied.  
Juliette groaned. "You're telling me every single counselor, staff member, and   
whoever else is too busy to do this?" she asked.  
Peter nodded. "I wouldn't ask you if I didn't need you," he stated.  
Juliette sighed. "Okay, what do I do?" she asked.   
"Alright, it's easy. All you do is help answer the phone if it rings and just give it to  
Katherine and she'll take over," Peter explained.  
"Sounds easy," Juliette commented.  
"But that's not your job," he finished. "If any visitor comes, you will find out their  
name, why they're here, etc. Then, if they request a meeting with me, explain to them   
that I'm sorry but today is not a good day, but they can check back tomorrow. If they're  
still not satisfied, get a student to give them the tour. Then, just give them my number  
and that's it." Peter looked at Juliette. "Alright?" he asked.   
"I can do it," she replied.  
Peter smiled. "I know you can. Now Juliette, this rarely happens, but sometimes   
unwanted visitors try to come in," he said seriously.  
Juliette laughed. "Like physco killers?" she asked jokingly.  
Peter didn't laugh. "We've never had a problem with strangers wandering in.   
However, we have with parents. Alot of students here have admitted to abuse they have  
received from their parents. Sometimes these parents try and visit with the kids. Now,  
since some of these students haven't turned their parents in, you can't kick anyone out  
without them showing some idenification. So, for safety precautions, I have made a list  
of students who have admitted to receiving this abuse and the name of the parent/parents  
who have supposedly abused them in some way." Peter explained. He pointed to a piece  
of paper. "This is it right here,"he pointed out.  
Juliette nodded. "So I just ask him or her to leave if they're on this list?" she asked.  
"Yes," Peter answered. "Just tell them that I'll get back to them," he added.  
"Got it," Juliette answered confidently.  
"Use your judgement, Juliette. If a person looks suspicious, don't be afraid to ask  
them to leave," Peter informed her.   
"Okay, okay, I understand," Juliette insisted.  
Peter smiled. "Alright. I doubt you'll have many visitors anyways. Thank you for   
helping me, Juliette." Peter thanked her.  
Juliette grinned. "No problem, Peter."  
As Peter turned to leave, he thought twice and looked back at Juliette. "I trust you  
and your judgement. Don't let me down." And then he turned and walked out of the  
visitors's area.  
  
-Later-   
*At the Front Desk*  
"This is so boring," Juliette thought to herself. She hadn't had a single visitor in the  
two hours she'd been on duty. She was about to go get a drink of water when the door  
opened.   
Juliette anxiously peeked over the desk to see who it was.  
In stepped a man. His hair was slightly gray and Juliette guessed he was in his  
late fourties. He had these intense brown eyes that seemed to be staring her down. He  
freaked her out. But Juliette pushed her fears aside.   
"Hi there, Welcome to Horizon," she greeted with fake enthusiam.  
The mysterious man barely moved.  
"Okay...um, can I ask why you're here?" she asked.  
The man finally spoke. "I'm here to see my daughter," he explained.  
Juliette looked at him questioningly. "And what's your daughter's name?" she asked  
"Shelby, Shelby Merrick," the man replied in a hoarse voice.  
Juliette's jaw dropped. "Was this Shelby's stepfather?" she wondered. She gulped.  
"And your name?" she questioned.  
The man heisitated for a second. The he finally answered. "Walter Blaine," he   
replied.  
Juliette took a deep breath as she stared at the list Peter had given her. Sure  
enough, on the middle of the page, was the name "Walter Blaine".  
She thought for a moment. "I have to ask him to leave; he's on the list," But then  
she thought of something else. "If you do this, you could get Shelby back for everything  
she's done. You could get that sweet revenge you've always wanted," Juliette pondered  
each of these thoughts until she heard Shelby's stepfather cough. That snapped her back  
to reality. She looked at the so called "monster" as Shelby called him, and realized he   
had been waiting for an answer.  
"Yes, Mr. Blaine," Juliette started.  
Although a million voices in her head were screaming at her to stop, Juliette ignored  
them, a smile playing at her lips. "Yes, Shelby is in the girls's dorm right now. Here, I'll  
show you where it is..."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Sweet Revenge: Part III

  
  
  
  
Sweet Revenge: Part III  
  
Disclaimer: FFC own the whole HG gang. You know the drill.  
Author's Note: Hey, thanks for the reviews everybody! i know that Juliette doing that to   
Shelby is a little extreme, but you have to understand how much Juliette wanted to get  
Shelby back for everything. Oh, I just want to tell you that at the beginning of this fic when  
Shelby is thinking about what she did wrong, I mean with Daisy and Scott, Walt hasn't  
visited her yet. You'll figure that out after reading a little while, but I just wanted to clear  
that up. That's all. Ten reviews please!!! You can review twice if you want!!!!  
  
  
"Those who are most alike have the most conflict"  
Daisy Lipenowski  
  
  
*In the Girls Dorm*  
"What did I do wrong?" Shelby asked herself for the millionth time. "Everything," a   
voice in her head told her. "You don't deserve good friends such as Daisy and Scott,"  
it continued.   
Shelby shook her head, as if to shake the voice out too. She remembered something  
Dasiy had told her before: "You know that voice in your head that's telling you you're a   
bad person? The voice that says she deserves everything that's happened to her? That  
voice is wrong. Don't listen to it."  
A tear rolled down Shelby's cheek as she thought of Daisy's words. The tear rolled  
off her chin and hit the floor, leaving a llittle wet spot as a result.  
Shelby just watched it, her head spinning. "I'm going to fix whatever I did to Scott and  
Daisy," she said quietly. Now if only she could find out how.  
Suddenly, the door opened, making a loud "creak" noise.  
Shelby quickly looked behind her.  
The door was halfway open and no one was there.   
Shelby then got a sick, familar feeling in her stomach. "It couldn't be...could it?" she   
asked herself, suddenly feeling very scared.  
She closed her eyes. "It isn't him. It can't be. Peter would never let him in. I'm safe  
here." she reassured herself.   
She then took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes.   
"Who's there?" she boldly asked. No answer.   
"It isn't him. it isn't him. It isn't him," she told herself.   
The door opened wider and a shadow was revealed.  
Shelby's eyes grew wide. "Juliette?" she asked hopefully. No answer.  
"Kat?" Silence.  
"Daisy?" she asked quietly. Still nothing.  
Then the person was revealed.   
"There's my girl," said a hoarse voice.  
"Walt," Shelby whispered.  
The figure moved closer and Shelby saw the man she had been scared of for so long.  
"It's been a long time," he whispered in an evil voice.   
Shelby backed up to the wall like she had done so many times before.  
He smiled, for he knew his girl hadn't changed a bit.  
  
-Later-  
*Girls Dorm*  
Shelby just sat there, paralyzed in fear. He was gone. He had left almost twenty  
minutes ago, but Shelby was still terrefied.   
She looked down at her cold, bare body. She hadn't even put any clothes on yet.   
She decided she'd take a shower. "If only I could get clean again," she said to herself.  
She slowly got off her bed and headed into the bathroom.   
She stepped into the shower and turned the knob. She didn't even realize that she  
had turned the hot water on all the way.   
The scalding hot water burned her body.   
Shelby cried out in pain, but she didn't turn any cold water on. It was like she was   
punishing herself for not being able to stop Walt.   
Shelby grabbed a bar of soap and began scrubbing her body with it.   
"I have to get clean. Have to get clean." she murmured to herself.  
After she had cleansed her body for over thirty minutes, she finally turned the water off.  
By now, the bathroom was covered with steam and Shelby was finding it difficult to  
breathe.   
She grabbed a towel and left the bathroom to dry off.   
She took the towel and began drying her body with it.   
She then toweldryed her hair and combed it while throwing some clothes on.   
She was about to put some makeup on when something shiny caught her eye.  
Shelby walked over to the shiny object and stopped to pick it up.  
Her stomach dropped as she realized what it was. Walt's watch.  
Shelby quickly shut her eyes to block out the memories from the earlier incident, but  
it was too late.  
  
*Flashback*  
"Go away! Get away from me!" Shelby screamed as Walt inched closer and closer  
towards her.   
Walt smirked. "Don't you know how much I've missed you?" he asked tenderly. He  
gingerly put his hand to Shelby's face but she quickly pushed it away.   
"Leave!" she said firmly.  
Walt shook his head. "Shelby, you're hurt. I can see it. Let Daddy fix it," he said quietly.  
Shelby shook her head.  
"Let Daddy make it all better," he whispered.  
"LEAVE RIGHT NOW! I'm calling the police! I'm calling!" Shelby screamed hysterically.  
Walt frowned. "Guess I have to use force," he simply stated.  
Before Shelby could even blink, Walt forcefully thrust her on the bed.  
"NO!" she cried. She kicked and screamed but that didn't even unnerve him. Shelby  
then gave up, for she knew she was defeated.  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"And I always thought Horizon was my sanctuary. I thought I was safe from him,"  
Shelby said aloud. "There is no such thing as a sanctuary. You can't hide. You might as  
well not even try," she continued, to no one in particular. "Peter, Sophie, everyone was  
wrong." she whispered. She blinked away a tear. "He promised I'd be safe here...he  
promised!" Shelby cried, refering to Peter.  
She crumpled to the floor and just started bawling. "Be strong," a voice in her head said.   
Shelby took a deep breath and stood up. She stared at her reflection in the mirror.  
Who was that girl? She couldn't even recognize herself anymore. All she saw was a   
scared, frightened little girl.  
Shelby squinted her eyes. "What is that on my face?" she asked aloud.  
She inched closer to the mirror and gasped at what she saw.  
Dirt. Pure dirt. All over her face. Shelby didn't know that it was on the mirror, not on  
her face.  
She furiously scrubbed at her face, determined to get the dirt off, but no such luck.  
"Come off!" she screamed. "Get off my face!"  
"It's not going to come off," said a voice from behind her.   
Shelby slowly turned around to see Juliette a few feet behind her.  
"What did you say?" Shelby asked in disbelief.  
Juliette started to walk towards her. "I SAID, it's not going to come off," she repeated  
louder this time.  
Shelby looked back at the mirror. "She's right," a voice in her head told her.  
Juliette's icy voice didn't stop. "Ya know, you're always making fun of me. Telling me  
I'm fat and ugly. Making me feel HORRIBLE about myself." Juliette said quietly.  
Shelby just stood there, not knowing how to react.   
Juliette continued. "You have made my life a living HELL. Both you and my mom.  
Never enough is it?"  
She didn't even wait for Shelby to answer.  
"And now..." Juliette trailed off. Then she let out a laugh.  
Shelby squinted her eyes, not understanding what was so funny.  
Juliette motioned for Shelby to look in the mirror again.   
They both just stood there, staring at their reflections.   
"Look at you," Juliette whispered in an evil voice.  
Shelby continued staring in the mirror, her eyes never leaving her reflection.  
"You're filthy. Dirt. Pure dirt. Think about the things you did. The men you slept with."  
Juliette nastily barked.  
Shelby then couldn't look at her reflection anymore. She tore her eyes away and   
looked at the floor.   
Juliette smiled to herself. She had gotten her. But she didn't stop there.  
"You slept with your own FATHER!" Juliette yelled so loud Shelby jumped. "You  
didn't even stop him." she added.   
Shelby didn't say a word.   
"Why don't you do all of us a favor and leave? No one cares about you. How could they?"  
Juliette sneered.  
After a few seconds, Shelby looked up.  
To Juliette's surprise, she grabbed her jacket and quickly pulled it on.   
"Where are you going?" Juliette asked as Shelby walked over to the door.  
Shelby turned around and Juliette saw, for the first time, a Shelby she had never seen  
before. The usual sarcasm in her eyes was gone. No longer were her eyes twinkling  
and bright. Her usual smirk was gone. All Juliette saw was cloudiness in her light blue  
eyes. Her face was expressionless and she looked scared. At that moment, Juliette was  
dying to take everything back and see Shelby's usual sarcasm and jokes again.  
"You're right," Shelby whispered quietly.   
Juliette's eyes went wide with shock. "What?" she asked.   
"I'm a slut. A whore. No one cares about me. So I'm ending this right now." Shelby  
said in a small voice.   
And she pulled the door open and started to step outside.  
"WAIT!" Juliette suddenly screamed.   
Shelby slowly turned around.   
"What do you mean you're ending this right now?" Juliette asked.  
"I don't deserve to live." Shelby answered.  
And with that, she was gone.  
Juliette just stood there in disbelief, not knowing what to do. She tried to run and   
find Shelby, but her legs wouldn't move. She didn't think that Shelby was going to actually  
agree with her. She hadn't meant it to go this far. Wasn't she supposed to feel happy?  
She had done it. She had gotten Shelby. She had gotten her revenge all right. But it  
wasn't as sweet as she thought it would be.  
  
-Later-  
*In the Lodge*  
"Okay, is that everybody?" Peter asked as Juliette stepped in the room for group.  
Kat shook her head. "No, we're still waiting for Shelby," she said.  
Juliette flinched at the sound of Shelby's name. "She's NOT going to kill herself. This  
is Shelby we're talking about!" she reassured herself. But her heart told her otherwise.  
"Juliette, earth to Juliette!" Peter's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
Juliette looked up to see Peter and all the Cliffhangers staring at her.  
"Yes?" she asked quietly.  
"I asked you if you knew where Shelby was," Peter told her.  
"I uh..." Juliette stammered. "What do I do?" she asked herself.  
Everyone was just staring at her, waiting for her response.  
Peter knelt down so he was at Juliette's eye level.  
"Juliette, do you have something you need to tell us?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...DON'T HATE ME!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  



	4. Sweet Revenge: Part IV

  
  
  
  
  
  
Sweet Revenge: Part IV  
  
Disclaimer: FFC owns Higher Ground and the characters  
Author's Note: Well, I don't think this chapter is very good. I kinda wrote in a hurry   
because I was in a rush to post it. So I'm sorry if you don't like it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
"Those who are most alike have the most conflict"  
Daisy Lipenowski  
  
Juliette could feel a lump forming in her throat.   
All eyes were on her.  
Peter repeated his question. "Juliette, Shelby could be in danger. I need to know if you   
know something," he said firmly.  
Juliette looked at the floor. "Just say no," she thought to herself. But her lips wouldn't   
form the words. She couldn't take it anymore. The guilt was too much. "Yes," she   
whispered quietly.  
She could hear everyone breathe sighs of relief.  
Peter nodded his head, as to indicate to Juliette to tell what happened.  
Juliette took a deep breath and started to tell the awful story. "Shelby has ALWAYS   
been teasing me. About EVERYTHING. I just...I just couldn't take it anymore." She looked  
up.  
All of the Cliffhangers were staring at her, as if to burn a hole in her.  
Juliette self-consciously looked down at the floor. It was much easier to recount the  
story not looking at them. She didn't want to tell what she had done.  
"So what happened?" Scott finally asked.  
Juliette couldn't answer.  
"Scott, give her time," Peter told him.  
"TIME?" Scott asked angrily. "Shelby could be in danger and Juliette, over here, can't  
finish the damn story!" he yelled.  
Juliette looked away. He was right. She had to finish the story before... she couldn't even  
think about it.   
"I just wanted revenge," she suddenly said.   
Once again, all eyes were on her.  
She looked down at the floor again. "I just wanted to get her back for teasing me."  
She paused for a second. "So I decided I'd take away who mattered to her most."  
There was an awkward silence.  
Then suddenly Daisy spoke up. "That's why you said all that stuff to me. You wanted me  
to turn against her." she said quietly.  
"Yes," Juliette whispered.  
"You too?" Scott asked Daisy.  
He turned to Juliette. "You mean you told me all that so I would..."  
"Yes," Juliette interrupted. She couldn't bear to look at either of them. She had betrayed   
them. Taken advantage of them.   
She continued telling the story; she didn't want to hear what Daisy and Scott had to say  
her. "That was as far as I wanted to go. That was all I was going to do," she slowly said.  
"But then I was working at the front desk and..." she trailed off. Everyone was going to  
hate her after she said this. But it was her fault, she had brought it on herself. "And a man  
came in. He was really scary looking."  
Juliette stopped and suddenly started crying.   
Peter quickly ran over to her and pulled her into a warm hug. He gently rocked her back  
and forth and rubbed her back for comfort.  
Juliette then took a deep breath and pulled away from Peter. It wasn't her who needed  
to be comforted. She had to do this. "The man, he was, he was...he was Shelby's  
stepfather.  
Juliette blinked away a tear as she heard Kat gasp. But she refused to look up. She  
would completely break down if she did. She was going to have to do the right thing.  
"I wasn't supposed to let him in," she said quietly. "But I did," she sobbed.   
She was dying for someone to say SOMETHING but it was completely silent. All  
Juliette could make out were some occasional sobbs, and she was too big of a coward  
to even see who was crying. Wasn't she supposed to feel better? She had told the truth.  
She had done the right thing. But she still had that feeling. That GUILTY feeling.  
The silence was finally broken by Peter. "Juliette, did you say something, ANYTHING   
that would make Shelby feel bad about herself?" she asked in a serious voice.  
Juliette sniffed. "Yes, I told her no one cared about her and that she was dirty."  
she admitted. "And I told her she should leave," she almost whispered.  
It was dead silent once again.  
Peter the finally asked the question. "Did Shelby's father molest her?"  
Juliette slowly nodded.  
To her surprise, Peter's usually comforting and forgiving blue eyes were filled with tears.  
He turned away from the group to hide his emotions.  
The Cliffhangers, on the other had, didn't.  
"You little...ugh, I can't even even think of a word to describe you!" Daisy yelled. She  
quickly stomped over to Juliette, knocking over anything that stood in her way. (Think  
"Innocence") "Do you have ANY idea what you did? Were you thinking AT ALL?" Daisy screamed.  
Juliette took a step back. "I'm, I'm sorry," she stammered.  
"You're SORRY? That's it? Shelby could be DEAD right now and it'll be because of you!"  
Daisy yelled.  
Juliette looked away.  
"Look at me!" Juliette hissed.  
Juliette slowly looked up at Daisy.  
"Shelby went through hell and back just living in that house with that monster. And YOU,  
you let that monster here. The one place where she felt safe. You took advantage of Scott  
and me. And I have one thing to say to you, Juliette." Daisy barked.  
She didn't even wait for Juliette to ask what it was.  
"If ANYTHING happens to Shelby, I will KILL you. I will. Watch me. Ugh, I can't even  
look at you anymore."  
Daisy stalked off.  
Juliette just stood there. "Look what I've done," she thought to herself.  
Peter then walked over to her to keep things under control. His eyes were still red and  
it killed Juliette to seem him like this. "Okay guys, we don't need this right now. We need  
to find Shelby," he rationally explained.   
He turned to Juliette. "Do you have ANY idea where she was headed?" he asked her.  
Juliette shook her head.  
Peter tried to hide his disappointment. "Alright then. How about we split up. It'll be Scott,  
Daisy with me, and Auggie, Kat, and Ezra." Peter reasoned.  
The Cliffhangers reluctantly nodded.  
"What about me?" Juliette asked in a small voice.  
Peter looked back at Juliette. "I will deal with you after I get back," he said.  
Juliette's eyes went wide. "No, I'm going to find Shelby," she replied.  
"No you're not," Peter told her. "I trusted you and you let me down. I've never been  
more disappointed in you," he added.  
Juliette looked down at her feet. "I know," she whispered.   
Peter stared at her for a minute but then turned back to the Cliffhangers. "Okay guys,  
get your stuff together and we'll meet outside where I'll give you some instructions."  
And with that Peter was off, leaving Juliette feeling more awkward than ever.  
Scott pulled his backpack on headed over to Juliette. He was still crying. "Shelby is my   
world. I can't live without her," he explained. "If you take her away from me..." Scott   
trailed off. He finally got the strenght to speak again. "I'm never going to forgive you for  
what you did," he whispered. And he was off.  
Daisy then got up and gave Juliette one last evil glare and then she was gone too.  
Ezra and Kat then slowly headed out of the lodge, giving Juliette a quick glance.  
Auggie was the only one left. He pulled his backpack on and walked over to the door,  
never once looking at Juliette. This killed her inside. "Auggie!" she cried.  
He stopped and slowly turned around.  
Juliette was crying now. "Please forgive me," she begged.  
Auggie sighed. "I think you should be asking for Shelby's forgiveness, not mine."  
And with that, he left.  
Juliette stood there, Auggie's words echoing in her head.  
All of a sudden she ran out of the lodge to the playing field. "I have to make things right,"  
she thought to herself. "Think, think, think! Where would Shelby be?" she asked herself.  
And suddenly, she thought of a place. "Please don't be too late!" she prayed. And she  
was gone.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Sweet Revenge: Part V

  
  
  
  
Sweet Revenge: Part V  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Fox Family series Higher Ground.  
Author's Note: Well, I received the big two reviews for my last chapter :-( Actually, one  
because my little sis felt sorry for me and reviewed it. I'm not mad or anything, I just hope  
that it's not because you all don't like this story or anything. This is the final chapter to  
"Sweet Revenge" so PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!  
  
"Those who are most alike have the most conflict"  
Daisy Lipenowski  
  
Juliette continued running, not once stopping to take a break. She didn't know where  
she had gotten all the extra energy from. All she did know was that she had to find Shelby.  
She sped up when she thought about Shelby. What if she was too late? What if Shelby  
really had done something destructive to herself? What if? All of these questions seemed  
to be taunting her, testing her. Maybe that was what this was. Shelby running off was a  
test to see whether or not Juliette would go looking for her. Maybe it was a test to prove  
to Juliette that she really did care about Shelby. Test or no test, she still had to make things  
right.  
Juliette finally stopped when she saw the familiar bend of trees. She took a deep breath  
and prayed to God that Shelby was waiting there.  
She slowly walked past the trees and was shocked at what she saw. "Shelby!" she   
happily cried. She quickly ran over to the edge of the cliff and pulled Shelby into a hug.  
Shelby barely moved. "Leave me alone," she muttered as she pulled herself out of   
Juliette's grasp.  
"Are you okay?" Juliette asked, concerned.  
Shelby ignored her question. "How'd you find me?" she asked quietly.  
Juliette looked at the ground. "When my mom would criticize or hurt me, I'd come here,  
thinking I'd jump off this cliff to end my life." She paused. "I never had the strength to do it,"  
she whispered. She looked up and actually noticed Shelby's face.  
Shelby looked miserable. Her eyes were all red and her hair was matted to her  
forehead. Her eyes were still wet from crying and she still had tears on her cheeks.  
The worst was her eyes. They seemed so distant. So faraway. She didn't look like Shelby.  
"Is that what you were going to do?" Juliette asked, tearing her eyes away from Shelby.  
Shelby looked out at the mountains. "Who knows," she whispered.  
Juliette took a deep breath. It was time to fix things. "It was my fault," she said in a   
small voice.  
Shelby glanced at Juliette. "What?" she asked.  
"I let your stepfather in. Not Peter, not Sophie. It was me," she said quietly.  
Shelby didn't say anything so Juliette continued.  
"I just...I wanted revenge. I wanted to prove to everyone that I wasn't a wimp. That I  
COULD get you back." She finally made eye contact with Shelby. "Shelby, you have to  
listen to me. You are NOT dirty. You are NOT a whore. You are wanted and everyone cares  
about you." Juliette serached for ANY kind of twinkle, let alone color in Shelby's eyes, but all  
she saw was the same gray cloudiness.  
"You were just giving me what I deserve. You don't have to apologize for that," Shelby  
replied distantly.  
Juliette shook her head. "No, no. You DON'T deserve that. You DON'T deserve to be  
walked on, to be taken advantage of. And you CERTAINLY don't deserve to even be  
TOUCHED by that monster."  
Shelby just blinked.  
"You deserve a great boyfriend that loves and respects you. You deserve a loveable  
best friend who will console you no matter what. You deserve a group of friends that care  
about SO MUCH."  
Shelby finally looked at Juliette but didn't say anything.  
"And you have those things, Shel." Juliette looked at her feet. "And I envy you because  
of that," she admitted.  
Shelby squinted her eyes in confusion. "You ENVY me?" she asked in disbelief.   
Juliette slowly nodded. "Look at you. Look at what you have! You're beautiful and   
popular, and everything I'm not," she quietly said.  
"That's not true," Shelby whispered. "You haven't done the things I've done. You haven't seen  
the REAL me. How could you possibly envy that?" she asked.  
"The past is in the past, Shelby. You can't spend the rest of your life thinking about   
yesterday. You have to start thinking about tomorrow," Juliette explained thoughtfully  
The two teens were quiet for a minute. The sun was starting to set and it looked truly  
beautiful. The girls watched in awe as the interlocking colors painted the sky a mesmerizing pink  
color. The mountains loomed in the distance, creating a homey atmosphere.   
For a second, Shelby and Juliette forgot about their problems. They sat there, their  
feet dangling off the edge of the cliff, lost in their own dreams and fantasies.  
"I could be molested again again," Shelby suddenly said. "And then I could just look  
at the mountains and forgot about everything bad in my life," she finished.  
Juliette looked over at Shelby, her trance coming to an end. At the thought of Shelby's  
words, she suddenly started crying.   
To Juliette's astonishment, Shelby pulled her in a small hug.  
Juliette's light whimpers then turned into uncontrollable sobbs. "I should die. You came  
here to escape from yuor stepfather and I brought him to you. I just wanna die," she cried  
hysterically.  
"Ssh," Shelby shushed her, rocking her back and forth. "People make mistakes," she  
softhy said.   
Juliette pulled away from Shelby and wiped her eyes. "Why are you comforting me   
after what I did to you?" she asked.  
Shelby took a deep breath. "I thought I was strong enough to deal with Walt. I thought  
I was ready to face him," she paused. "Now I know that I'm stil not ready. And I can  
work on that," she added.   
Juliette sniffed. "Shelby, I know it's alot to ask, and I can understand if you can't but..."  
she stopped. "Do yuo think you'll ever be able to forgive me?" she sheepishly asked.  
Shelby managed a small smile. "Everyone deserves a second chance," she answered  
Juliette then smiled for the first time that day.  
After a few seconds of utter silence, Shelby spoke. "This is weird, huh?" she asked.  
Juliette laughed. "Yeah, it is," she replied.  
"How about we go back to being fellow Cliffhangers," she suggested.  
Juliette smiled. "Yeah. Let's."  
And they both started to head back towards Horizon.   
Juliette smiled to herself. She had definately gotten her sweet revenge. She had  
gotten what she deserved, what she was destined for. The whole time she had thought  
getting Shelby back was her destiny. But it was all a test. God had obviously planned this.   
He had it all planned out. And Juliette knew now. Her destiny was to be friends with  
Shelby. And that was sweet enough for her.  
  
  
THE END   
-I know the ending is kinda weird but I hope you all liked it. Please tell me what you think  
either in a review or an email. my email address is afgirl122@hotmail.com so feel free to  
email me. I think I'm going to write a S&S story now. But I did have a cool but depressing  
idea about sisters. So you can tell me in your review or email what you think. Thanks!  
  
  



End file.
